Pasiones Ocultas
by Kadavre
Summary: Uno de los dos héroes de París descubre la secreta identidad de su compañero y esto despierta en ellos lo que tanto han estado guardando.
1. Introducción

**Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fic así que agradecería mucho vuestras críticas para ir mejorando poco a poco. He decidido hacer este fic desde los puntos de vista de los protagonistas, por lo tanto, van a narrar ellos la historia. Este capítulo es una pequeña introducción por lo que va a ser mas corto que los próximos capítulos. Bueno, yo me callo ya, os dejo con la historia.**

 **-CAPÍTULO 1-**

 **Marinette.**

El día que decidí sentarme aquí no sabía que me iba a enamorar del chico que se sienta justo al frente, últimamente ni siquiera puedo prestar atención en las clases. Su pelo dorado, sus ojos azules como el cielo, su cálida sonrisa...

-¡Señorita Cheng! Le agradecería que volviera a la clase. - La profesora de Sociales me había vuelto a pillar adorando a mi rubio favorito. Estaba a punto de responder pero en ese momento Adrien volteó la vista y me dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce que lo único que pude hacer es mirar hacía abajo con un gran rubor en mis mejillas.

+L-Lo siento... - Conseguí responder finalmente.

¿Cómo iba a conseguir que Adrien supiera de sus sentimientos? Si a penas puedo construir una oración con sentido mientras sus ojos se clavan en los mios. Al finalizar las clases me disponía rumbo a mi casa cuando el se interpuso en mi camino.

-Marinette, puedes venir a mi casa sobre las seis para hacer el trabajo- me dijo con una sonrisa tranquila - ¿tienes tiempo? - No tenía ni idea de que trabajo está hablando, supongo que la noticia del trabajo fue mencionada mientras estaba ocupada adorándole, ahora entiendo los codazos de Ayla y las miradas de Adrien.

+Y-Yo bu-bueno, si, no, trabajo, a las seis, si. -Definitivamente jamás podré confesarme, debe pensar que soy tonta o algo peor.

-Perfecto, nos vemos esta tarde. - Me dijo con una sonrisa de las que me vuelven loca mientras se dirigía a su limusina.

No puedo creer que vaya a pasar una tarde a solas con Adrien, no es que fuera la primera vez que ocurre, ya había hecho algún trabajo con el y también habíamos quedado para jugar a Ultimate Mecha Strike III pero siempre surgía un Akuma dispuesto a estropear el momento.

Al llegar a casa subí a mi habitación y Tikki aprovechó la ausencia de gente alrededor para salir de mi bolso.

-¡Qué bien que puedas estar a solas con Adrien! ¿Vas a confesarle tus sentimientos? - me dijo Tikki con su habitual alegría.

+¡No puedo! Solo vamos a hacer un trabajo... No es el momento ideal... - dije cabizbaja.

Cuando solo quedaban treinta minutos salí de mi casa y mi dirigí a la de Adrien, estuve 10 minutos ante la puerta sin atreverme a pulsar el timbre, no quería llegar tarde a la cita asi que me armé de valor y llamé a la puerta.

 **Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo, a partir de ahora van a ser mas largos que este. Espero vuestras reviews :)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola a todos! Ya tenía escrito este capítulo asi que os lo dejo aquí. Espero vuestras reviews :)**

 **-CAPÍTULO 2-**

 **Adrien.**

Últimamente me costaba mucho hacer los deberes de clase o de chino, mi pensamiento estaba invadido constantemente por mi heroína favorita, my lady. No podía dejar de pensar en ella pero debía concentrarme o defraudaría a mi padre, él espera que cumpla con su ideal de perfección

-Tu novia debe de estar a punto de venir. - Me dijo Plagg intentando molestarme como hace cada vez que se aburre.

+Sabes de sobra que no es mi novia, solo tengo ojos para my lady. - Le contesté sin apartar la vista de los deberes que tengo pendientes.

-Pero si no sabes ni como se llama, deberías aprender a amar al Camembert. - Dijo Plagg terminando el queso que le di hace 2 minutos. -Esto si que es amor.

+¿Pero que dices? No tienes ni idea de lo que es el am...- Fuí interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

-Debe de ser ella, escóndete Plagg.

 **Marinette.**

Estaba delante de su puerta con los nervios a flor de piel, la última vez que llamé a esta puerta tenía a Ayla a mi lado pero esta vez estaba sola. Estuve un minuto esperando en vano hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió.

Adrien estaba tras la puerta mirándome con esa típica sonrisa suya que siempre consigue provocar un ligero rubor en mis mejillas.

-Hola Marinette, siento mucho la espera, normalmente es la secretaria de mi padre quien se encarga de abrir la puerta pero ahora estoy solo en casa. - No perdió su sonrisa en ningún momento mientras me hablaba.

+Tr-tranquilo, no pasa nada. - Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, definitivamente estaba mejorando en su intento por parecer normal frente a su amor platónico, pero aún no podía evitar tartamudear de vez en cuando.

Vi como cerraba la puerta y a continuación me decía con la cabeza que le siguiera, cruzamos el patio delantero y entramos a su casa, ya había entrado en otra ocasión pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla con detenimiento. Era una casa de proporciones gigantescas llena de lujos por todas las esquinas, decorada con múltiples cuadros de pintores famosos y de Adrien en distintas poses, subimos las escaleras y fuimos a su cuarto. No sabía a donde mirar, su habitación estaba llena de distintos entretenimientos como una canasta, una gran televisión, un futbolín, varias máquinas arcade e incluso una enorme biblioteca, lo que mas me llamo la atención fue un póster de Ladybug, ¿podría ser que Adrien fuera un fan de su alter ego?

-Hoy no tengo que hacer nada en toda la tarde, asi que podemos trabajar tranquilos. - Yo ya sabía que tenía la tarde libre, creo que conocía su horario incluso mejor que el.

+Bi-bien. - Tardé unos segundos en responder porque estaba ocupada perdiéndome en sus perfectos ojos verdes.

Nos sentamos juntos en una mesa y empezamos a hacer el trabajo, en condiciones normales estaría distraida mirando a Adrien, sentado a menos de un metro de mi, pero no podía dejar de mirar el póster de LadyBug que tenía pegado a la pared.

-¿Te ocurre algo Marinette? - Me preguntó curioso.

+P-perdona Adrien es que... es que estaba mirando el póster que está en la pared, ¿te gusta Ladybug?

-Si, es una persona increible, ¿verdad? realmente me gusta Ladybug. - Dijo mirando a la imagen de Ladybug con la misma mirada que yo usaba para mirarle a él en clase.

Desvié la mirada hacía el suelo, no sabía que pensar. A Adrien le gustaba otra persona y a la vez le gustaba yo, es una sensación muy extraña, tenía ganas de llorar y a la vez de ponerse a gritar de alegría. No estaba del todo segura de si a él le gustaba Ladybug de la misma forma que él me gusta a mi pero esa mirada lo decía todo. Levanté la mirada hacía sus ojos y le dediqué una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Acaso a ti no te gusta?. - Me dijo con una cara de preocupación.

+No es eso... - Una explosión a lo lejos me interrumpió.

-+¡Tengo que irme! - Dijimos los dos al unísono.

 **Marinette.**

Siempre ocurría lo mismo, cada vez que estaba con Adrien un Akuma aparecía para estropearlo todo, aunque esta vez lo agradecía un poco porque acababa de descubrir que no era correspondida, por lo menos no como ella quería.

Llegué a la zona donde escuche la explosión y pude ver a un hombre akumatizado que, por fortuna, estaba mas centrado en la búsqueda del miraculous de Chat Noir y del mio que de cundir el caos en la ciudad. Aprovechando que no estaba haciendo ningún mal en este momento me quede en el tejado de una casa esperando que llegara mi compañero de batallas.

No tuve que esperar mucho pues mi gato favorito llegó pocos segundos después.

\- ¿Me esperabas my lady? - Me dijo cogiéndome el brazo por la muñeca y dándome un beso en el dorso de mi mano.

\+ No tenemos tiempo para tus tonterias, gatito. - A pesar de mi rechazo me dedicó una traviesa sonrisa. +Vamos Chat, tenemos una ciudad que salvar.

Nuestro enemigo se percató de nuestra presencia y empezó a dispararnos con un arco, parecía un arquero afectado por un akuma asi que este estaría probablemente en el arco. Yo use mi yo-yo para protegernos y le pedí a Chat que le distrajera mientras yo usaba mi lucky charm, él no podía acercarse mucho a el por el riesgo a ser acertado por sus disparos.

Mi yo-yo me brindó un escudo rojo con máculas negras al estilo Ladybug que arrojé a Chat Noir para que pudiera acercarse a él, con algunas dificultades le arrebató su arco y me lo lanzó a mi para que pudiera purificarlo, rompí el arco y de este salió la negra mariposa.

\- ¡Ya eres libre pequeña akuma!. - dije mientras usaba mi yo-yo para purificar la mariposa.

El arquero, al no recordar el porqué estaba ahí, se fue del lugar y yo utilicé el objeto brindado por mi lucky charm para reparar los daños causados por este.

\- ¡Buen trabajo! - dijimos Chat y yo mientras chocábamos los puños como ya era costumbre.

\+ Esta vez ha sido bastante fácil, ¿verdad my lady? - Volvió a poner la misma sonrisa que pone cuando intenta coquetear conmigo.

\- Bueno, no es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a un arquero y esta vez no he necesitado darte un beso para salvarte.

\+ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Besarme?! ¿Cuándo me has besado? - Me dijo tan frustrado como sorprendido, es la primera vez que le veía así.

No me acordaba que el olvidó la parte en la que tuve que besarle para que dejara de intentar quitarme mi miraculous.

\- N-no, n-nada, da igual, no me queda tiempo, me tengo que ir. - Antes de que intentará pararme use mi yo-yo y me fui rápidamente del lugar.

\+ ¡Espera Ladybug!

 **Adrien.**

No podía creérmelo, como es posible que mi Ladybug me haya besado y yo no me acuerde, no tenía sentido lo mirase por donde lo mirase. Necesitaba saberlo así que seguí a Ladybug para que me lo contara, la vi bajando a un callejón y me paré en un tejado, estuve a punto de llamarla cuando, sin yo quererlo, vi como Marinette salía del mismo callejón por el que había entrado Ladybug, miré abajo y allí no había nadie más.

No había otra posibilidad, por fin conocía la identidad civil de mi amor platónico, me sentía la persona mas feliz del mundo pero a la vez una culpabilidad empezó a inundar mis pensamientos porque Ladybug nunca ha querido revelarme su identidad, sentía que la había traicionado pero esa no era mi intención.

Fui directo a mi habitación antes de que mi transformación se acabase, cuando llegué le dí a Plagg su queso y me tiré en la cama hundiendo mi cabeza en la almohada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, chico? ¿No deberías estar contento?. - Me dijo Plagg mientras comía el Camembert que le había dado.

\+ No puedo estar contento, acabo de traicionar a my lady. - Le contesté volviendo a hundir mi cabeza.

\- Olvídalo, no era tu intención y ya no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo.

\+ ¿Crees que le gustaré? - Le dije a Plagg mientras me sentaba en mi cama con las piernas dobladas hacía mi pecho y mis brazos rodeandolas.

\- ¿Qué?

\+ Pregunto que si le gustaré a Marinette siendo Adrien, mañana hablaré con ella en clase.

\- No puedes hablarle, siempre que hablas con ella se pone nerviosa y empieza a tartamudear, creo que nunca habéis tenido una conversación coherente sin vuestros trajes. - Me dijo dejando de prestarme atención y volviendo a comer.

\+ Si, pero siempre puede ir Chat Noir a hablar con ella.- Dije sonriendo mas para mi mismo que para mi compañero.


End file.
